Dark Side Notebook
by dark-side-nb
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER UP. This is my first story... on this site at least. It's about a girl who wants to be a Reikai Tantei. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into. Then she starts to get into the job. But there's this mysterious guy in black...
1. One: Beginning

Dark Side Notebook

Kairai sighed heavily as she dashed through the deep forest in Makai. Just one last mission, she thought, and I get to be an official Reikai Tantei.

She paused and sniffed at the air for a moment, then climbed into the branches of the nearest tree. She got to the top and inhaled the scent of sweet pine. She released another sigh and glanced around.

In the distance, a huge fire blazed among the trees, moving quickly with the wind. She gagged at the scent of smoke and went back down the tree.

She followed that scent, for once thankful for her enhanced senses. She came to the edge of the fire and winced as the intense heat hit her full force. A hand instinctively flew to her eyes. She held her other hand out and whispered, "Koori kumo..."

A freezing mist seeped from her fingers to clear a path through the fire. She let her hands fall to her sides, though she was ready to draw her dagger at any moment. Her expression was grim as she walked through the pass in between the flames. The magical mist kept the heat away, another thing she was thankful for.

When she got through to the center of the fire, and hopefully the source, a man with eyes as red as the crimson blaze was waiting for her.

End Chapter One

They Met

Hiei knew he had lost a major battle right then. The girl had arrived. No more chance of running off at the last second. Damn it, why does Koenma make me do the stupidest things! he fumed inwardly.

He watched as the girl stepped into the clearing in the middle of the flames. He had been tracked by her for at least a month. Koenma was serious about this one. He wanted her as a Tantei, but he couldn't just hand her the position. He had to make it really hard. And he did. He chose Hiei, one very powerful fire Koorime who happened to be a Tantei, to make it difficult.

Hiei gave the girl a sharp glare. He could tell she was analyzing him and his powers. He sensed it with his Jagan. He decided to return the favor.

The girl was gifted with very enhanced senses, and a sixth sense he couldn't quite put his finger on. He frowned slightly. "Who are you?" he asked curtly, trying to play his part.

"The one who's gonna land your ass in Reikai prison." she replied, her hand drifting to her hip where a dagger rested in its hilt.

Hiei smirked, amused. "You're a Tantei, huh, kid?" he asked, noting her height or lack thereof.

"I am not a kid." she hissed back, glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. "And no, I'm not a Tantei. Not yet. You're my last mission."

Hiei grinned and gave her a slight wink. "Well I'll try to make it interesting." What he did was borderline flirtatious, and why he did it bewildered him. He could only hope Koenma wasn't watching him on one of those blasted television sets...

Kairai shrugged and drew her dagger. "Hope you can fight." she said shortly.

Hiei drew his katana and Kairai blocked his attack in the split second it took for him to do so. He smirked. "So you can actually defend yourself against my speed. Not bad for a kid. A female, too."

Kairai glared and kneed him hard in stomach. "I am NOT a kid."

Suddenly Kairai realized she was speaking to thin air. Hiei was gone!

She blinked in surprise for a moment, then felt one arm snake around her abdomen, capturing her own arm. Then a hand firmly gripped her wrist. The one with the dagger. Hiei twisted her wrist so hard that she couldn't help but drop her weapon.

She heard a deep, smooth voice say in her ear, "Looks like I win this round, onna."

Kairai felt his stance shift slightly, ready to run. "Wait!" she blurted in panic.

"What?" Hiei hissed, tightening his grip on her body.

Kairai's eyes flicked about as her mind raced. She could not, WOULD not, fail this mission!

She angled her head and did the first thing that came to mind.

End Chapter Two 


	2. Two: Kiss

Missing

She kissed him.

It was a soft kiss on the lips, and it had the desired effect. His arms loosened and she wriggled free to flip him over her shoulder. Kairai gave herself a mental high five and pinned Hiei on his stomach with her hands holding his arms in a hammer lock behind his back. "Surrender?"

Hiei snarled inwardly when he heard her say that word. He would not lose. That was simply something that did not happen. "Never." he hissed icily.

Kairai pushed his arm up roughly, causing a searing pain in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, but did not cry out. Then he felt a cold point against the side of his neck.

Then Hiei did something he would debate later as smart or dumb. He kicked her rear and she fell on top of him, her dagger skittering away on the hard ground.

Kairai suddenly found herself lying on Hiei's back. She blinked and felt for her dagger. Gone.

Then Hiei flipped over so he was on top. He shifted so that he held her shoulders roughly pinned to the ground and he was face to face with her, glaring down into her surprised eyes. "You cheated."

Kairai stuck her tongue out. "I improvised." she said simply. "You shouldn't allow yourself to be distracted by such things."

Hiei blinked momentarily, then his usual glare set back in. "You're asking for it, onna."

Kairai raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You're holding back. I can tell."

Hiei blinked again. He was holding back. But why? He was very confused and wanted to get away from this girl. "All right, onna. Here's the deal-"

End Flashback

Kairai opened her eyes. Why was I dreaming that? she asked herself as she sat up against the huge tree trunk she had been sleeping on. She hadn't seen the man in black since that battle. Well, it hadn't been much of a battle. The man had agreed to surrender without much of a fight. For some reason he hadn't wanted to fight her.

End Chapter Three

Trapped

Hello there

The angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim

Of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally

If we want

Where you can always find me

And we'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

Blink 182 - I Miss You

Kairai couldn't deny it. She wanted to see him again. But, she was currently on a mission. She was tracking down a youkai that had been a particularly annoying problem for Koenma and his father.

She was finally an official Reikai Tantei. If it hadn't been for the man in black, she wouldn't be. She sighed. She didn't even know his name...

Kairai shook her head. She had a job to do! She couldn't let anything distract her. Especially not some guy!

She stood out on the tree branch, searching for signs of her quarry. She jumped down from her perch, finding nothing. She tried to walk away, but something shocked her.

She let out a cry and backed away. "Wards..." she hissed under her breath. Someone had put wards around the tree while she was asleep. She was stuck under the branches of this tree.

End Chapter Four 


	3. Three: Mission

And Then He Sent The Team

Three Days Later

Koenma, in teen form, frowned and leaned back in the swivel chair behind his desk. Something was wrong. Kairai always reported every day around noon.

Always.

She was three days late. That was something that just didn't happen.

Botan walked into Koenma's office. "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

Koenma leaned over his desk. "It's Kairai."

"What about her?"

"She hasn't reported in three days!"

Botan's eyes widened. "Well, where was she the last time you heard from her?"

Koenma leaned back in his chair, cupping his chin with one hand thoughtfully. "I think she was in Makai... But there's no telling now. She could be anywhere." He spun in the chair to face the window.

Botan blinked and looked up. "You're worried, Lord Koenma?"

Koenma turned back around in the chair and gave her a slight glare. "Of course I'm worried! Kairai's one of our best!"

Botan gave him a soft smile. "Lord Koenma..."

Koenma blinked, realizing what the ferry girl meant. He didn't know how to respond. He knew he liked Kairai. A lot. But in what way? Were his feelings toward her strictly business? Or could they be more...?

He looked away. This wasn't something to deal with at the moment. He had to find Kairai. "Time to break out Team Urameshi."

End Chapter Five

And Then They Had A Plan

Yusuke scowled. Another pain-in-the-butt mission. "Darn Koenma..." he muttered to himself as he advanced toward the park bench where he was supposed to meet the other tanteis.

Kuwabara arrived shortly. "'Sup, Urameshi?"

"One more ridiculous mission and I swear, I'll take that pacifier and shove it up his-"

"Hey guys." Kurama unknowingly interrupted as he approached them, Hiei trailing behind. "Any word on the mission yet?"

"Nah. Botan said she'd meet us here and take us to Koenma for the briefing." replied Yusuke, aggravated.

Botan approached them in the school uniform with her usual bubbly smile.

Yusuke blinked. "Um, Botan... It's the weekend. You don't need to wear that uniform today..."

Botan looked down at herself and shrugged sheepishly. "Oh well. Off to Koenma's office." She snapped her fingers and they were in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma was in his teen form. This would most likely be a serious mission.

"So... What's up, diaper head?" said Yusuke.

Koenma gave him a glare. "None of your crap today, Yusuke. This is important. One of my other tanteis is missing. I want you to find her."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

Koenma nodded. "The girl who fought Hiei as her last test."

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly all ears. That girl... "Where was she last?"

Everyone looked at Hiei. He actually cared about a mission?

"Uh, Hiei are you feeling okay?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm fine, baka."

"Then why do you suddenly care about a mission?"

"I'm just trying to make it go faster."

"We're not sure where she is." interrupted Koenma before anything got started up.

"You have no idea?" asked Kurama.

"That's right." replied Koenma. "She hasn't reported in three days. She always reports at noon. And she was on one of the more dangerous missions... She could be in trouble..."

Kurama noticed the tone in Koenma's voice. He glanced at Botan and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Botan shrugged.

"We could split up and look for her." offered Hiei. "Kurama and I could search the Makai, since we know it better."

"Urameshi and me can hit the streets." said Kuwabara.

Koenma sighed. "Okay then. You better get started." He nodded to Botan who grabbed her oar.

End Chapter Six 


	4. Four: Rescue

Save Her

Kairai awoke in the same tree branch she had been in for the past few days. She had tried to sleep most of these days because she was so hungry and thirsty. Mostly thirsty. She hoped she wouldn't be dehydrated before someone found her. The tree provided shade, but it was only a matter of time...

Hiei sighed contentedly. It was good to be back in the Makai.

Kurama noted his companion's satisfaction and smiled. "So... shall we split up? We could cover more ground that way."

"Hn. I'll go east." Hiei replied before heading off. He hurried away from Kurama, running in between the trees. As he ran he tried to remember the girl's scent. She smelled like... baked apples and cinnamon. That would help him find her.

Three Hours Later

Hiei collapsed against a tree and wondered if he should find Kurama to see if he had found Kairai. He straightened and was about to do so when something caught his attention.

Kairai's scent.

It was vague, but he could sense her ki also. He was close enough to find her with his Jagan. He pulled off the bandana he always wore and the Jagan opened, searching. He instantly sensed her thoughts. She was weak from hunger and thirst... and she was very close by.

Kairai blinked her eyelids. They seemed to feel heavier and heavier. She was getting weaker. She would probably pass out within the hour.

Then she sensed someone approaching her prison. She recognized the presence, but she couldn't quite place it. It was close, but she just...

Kairai slumped as she felt her strength drained, suddenly finding herself falling towards the ground...

And then someone caught her. She found herself in a warm embrace, two red-almond eyes looking down at her.

The man in black... she thought vaguely.

She reached up with a shaking hand to touch the man's cheek, finding the skin there surprisingly yet comfortingly warm. "Who... are you...?" she whispered before her mind went black.

End Chapter Seven

Awaken

Two Days Later

Botan smiled as the girl in the bed she was sitting by fluttered her eyes open. "Welcome back, little one. Lord Koenma's been worried about you."

Kairai blinked, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Botan? H-How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of days. I better go tell Lord Koenma that you're awake." Botan smiled and stood. She left Kairai alone to try to catch her bearings.

Kairai sighed and found she had the strength to sit up. She did so and realized exactly where she was.

She was in Koenma's bedroom.

She had only been in here once before. And that was by accident. A mischievous ogre had directed her there when she was looking for Koenma to ask him a question about a mission. Coincidentally, Koenma had been taking a shower. That was the only time she had seen him naked. And, sadly, it was a complete accident.

She suddenly found that her cheeks were hot and she shook her head free of that image.

And it was at that moment that Koenma walked into the room. He smiled at her and sat in the chair Botan had been in. "Hey."

"Hello, Lord Koenma..." Kairai murmured, bowing her head in reverence to the Prince of Reikai.

Koenma reached over and tilted her chin up to face him. "Koenma."

Kairai smiled. "Koenma." she repeated. She would rather call him that than "Lord" any day.

Koenma smiled again and retracted his arm. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Much better, thanks. But, um... I'm sorry about the mission..."

"Don't worry about it. You're okay. That's all that matters."

Kairai found she was blushing again. "Wh-Who was it that saved me?"

"It was another tantei."

Kairai's brow furrowed in thought. "But that can't be... It was the same man I fought, all those years ago, when I became a tantei."

Koenma looked away, cursing himself inwardly. "No... that can't be." he lied. He couldn't tell her he had had her fight a tantei. She would hate that. She hated being sheltered.

Kairai sighed. "Well, may I see the person who saved me? So I can thank him?"

Koenma started to think quickly. "Uh... Perhaps when you're better...?"

Kairai gave him the puppy dog pout. "Puh-leeze?"

Koenma thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I'll go get him." he said. He gave her a smile and strode across the room to leave.

As Kairai watched him go, she knew something was wrong. Koenma was nervous. Her sixth sense told her so.

End Chapter Eight 


	5. Five: Trick

The Legendary Thief

Kurama frowned. "What?"

"Just say you found her after she blacked out. Please." Koenma replied.

Kurama sighed and nodded. "Okay." He walked past Koenma into the room Kairai was in. "Hello." he said, flashing his cutest smile. (Wow, that would be cute )

Kairai smiled back. "Hi. I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me." She tried to hide her dissapointment. He has green eyes. No way he could be the man in black... He had red eyes. But I like this guy's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing... I had hoped you were someone else..." He's so cute. Woah, where did that come from!

"And who is that?" Kurama asked, moving to sit in the chair next to the bed.

Kairai glanced at her hands and began to play with the edge of the sheets. "Well... it'll sound sort of stupid..."

Kurama set his chin on his hand, propping his arm up with his elbow on one knee. "Try me."

Kairai thought for a moment, watching her fingers shyly. "Well... there was this guy I fought a long time ago... He had red eyes and wore all black. I don't know why, but I've been having dreams about him lately..."

Kurama blinked, instantly knowing of whom she spoke. Hiei? "What kind of dreams?"

"Just dreams of seeing him again..."

Kurama chuckled. "Maybe you will see him again. Maybe that's what your dreams are trying to tell you."

Kairai suddenly realized she was smiling. "I hope so."

"So... your name is Kairai, right?"

"Yeah." she replied, smiling.

"I'm Kurama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurama."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine."

He seems so nice. Not to mention adorable. Kairai thought to herself, Wait a second... "Woah, hold the phone! Kurama! As in... Youko Kurama!"

"Yes." Kurama replied simply, flipping his long red hair back over his shoulder.

Before Kairai could stop herself she reached out to touch his face. "But... you're different..."

Kurama blinked lazily, but otherwise didn't move. "Yes, I am." He smiled at her child's curiosity.

"I knew that hunter had injured you... so you became a human?"

"Yes. How did you know the hunter hadn't killed me?"

"I don't know. Intuition." she replied, drawing her hand back though she would very much like to touch him more. "I heard about you from lots of different resources. A youkai like you... you wouldn't be killed by some second-rate bounty hunter. I'm kind of excited I got to meet you." she said shyly, blushing a little.

"Well we might get to know each other a little more on your mission."

"WHAT! Koenma gave away my mission!"

"No. A few friends and I will be helping you, that's all."

"Wait a second... You're a tantei!"

Kurama nodded.

Kairai thought she might faint. The great Youko Kurama, famous for thievery, was a Reikai tantei. And he was helping her on her mission. This is a bit much!

"Is that okay?" Kurama asked, cutting through her thoughts like a knife.

"Well, of course! It's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Surprising, that's all." She brought a hand up to her sweating brow and shut her eyes.

Kurama smiled and leaned over to stroke her hair, amused at her child-like appearance and actions. "I'll leave you now. You need your rest."

He stood and went out the door.

End Chapter Nine

Dignified Rage and Untapped Power

Kairai glared at nothing in particular. Damn Koenma! Giving away her mission like that...! She stood and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. She blushed when she discovered she was wearing a frilly white nightgown. Damn Koenma and his sadistic sense of humor! She would get him for this. She was a big fan of pranks, and she and Koenma had traded off pulling them on each other. (Their way of showing friendship... sigh...) But this... This called for the Mother of All Practical Jokes. Ohhh, yes...

She glanced over and saw a pair of loose white pants and a loose white long-sleeve shirt. Koenma always said she looked good in white, but she preferred blue or gray. White made her feel vulnerable for some odd reason.

She quickly dressed and found a hairbrush to brush her hair. After doing so she headed out the door to Koenma's office, surprised she had any strength. Botan's white magic, no doubt... she thought vaguely.

She turned and walked down one of the many halls she had learned so well these past few years and knocked on the door to Koenma's office. She heard Koenma give a "Come in," muffled by the door.

She opened the door and walked over to slam both palms on his desk. "Why!"

Koenma blinked. "Why what?"

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She paused to glare at him. "You gave my mission away!"

Koenma shut his eyes and sighed. "Kairai... I just asked them to help. They're not going to take on this mission without you."

"I don't need help!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Apparently you do. I'm not about to let you get hurt again."

Kairai glared at him more, then backed off, realizing the heated redness in her face. "Well I don't like it... but I'm glad you care about me." she muttered.

Koenma smiled and stood to lean over his desk. He reached over and hugged her.

Kairai blinked for a moment then let out a high-pitched squeal as she felt something slimy slip down the back of her shirt. She jumped back from Koenma, squealing and squirming as she tried to get the whatever-it-was out of her shirt. It finally fell out and she gave Koenma a Magnificent Death Glare.

He just sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Why you little..." Kairai began.

Koenma grinned and wagged a finger at her. "Nuh uh uh. Don't talk dirty to your boss." He grinned. "Or you just might lose that mission after all."

Kairai glared at him. "You're despicable."

"What's your point?" (heehee. Kat, I hope you read this)

Kairai rolled her eyes and stomped out of the office. She would find a portal and hightail it back to the Makai to get back to work, help or not. Maybe if she got out of Reikai fast enough, she could ditch those other tanteis-

It was then that, dashing all her hopes of escape, she ran square into Kurama's chest.

Luckily, he caught her before she could land on her butt. She glared and knocked his hand off her arm. She gave a dignified "Hmph," and stomped off.

Kurama blinked, then rounded the corner quickly and entered Koenma's office. "What happened?"

Koenma sighed. "I just told her about Team Urameshi helping on the mission."

"Why is she so mad?" asked Yusuke, walking in after Kurama and jumping right into the conversation.

"She's very proud. She usually does solo missions."

"So tell her to get over it and get her butt in gear." said Yusuke bluntly, leaning on a wall.

"It's not that simple. She likes this job, but she doesn't have to do it, unlike Kurama and Hiei. She's still young and can do anything if she really wants to. She's clever, too. And has vast recesses of completely untapped power. I'd rather have a youkai like that for the Underworld than against it."

Kurama nodded understandingly.

Koenma thought for a moment. "Can you two tell Kuwabara and Hiei that I want all of you to make sure she isn't hurt again?"

The two nodded and didn't question.

End Chapter Ten 


	6. Six: Stay

In The Makai

Kairai smiled contentedly as she ran through the empty meadow in the Makai. She liked meadows. It was easy to see an attack coming. She kept running until she saw a mountain in the distance. She headed straight for it. As she got closer she discovered it was surrounded by woods. And she was in them.

She heard voices and jumped in a tree, but it was too late. Whoever it was spotted her. His buddies, too.

"It's the tantei!"

"Filthy little she-devil!"

"Get her!"

She frowned and jumped down to find she was surrounded. "Darn..."

"Nowhere to run, little girl..."

Kairai glanced around for an escape, but found none. She reached for her dagger...

And then someone jumped in front of her.

"Touch her and you'll have me to deal with."

Kairai's entire body froze instantly.

It's him!

She watched as he quickly destroyed all the lower-class demons. His speed was amazing!

The katana flashed red, stained with blood.

Hiei turned to her when they were all dead. "You hurt, onna?"

"No." she murmured, staring up at him incredulously.

"Hn. I see you remember me."

Kairai nodded silently.

"Well there's more where those things came from. I've been hiding in the mountain to try and find out where they're coming from."

Kairai blinked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well if you try to go anywhere by yourself you could be attacked again. Do you want that?"

Kairai got excited, but hid this effectively. "What should I do then?"

Hiei hesitated for a moment. "I'm staying in a cave near the top of the mountain. It seems there's no other option."

Kairai allowed herself to smile. "Thank you."

"Ch."

End Chapter Eleven

A/N: Ah, sorry this took so long. My computer crashed THREE times and then I lost the Notebook... Anyway, here's the long-desired update... Chapter Twelve.

Friends

Kairai shivered. What an awkward situation. This man- she had yet to learn his name- was a fire youkai. He wasn't cold. She was freezing. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back against the wall of the dank cave, trying to make her trembling less noticeable.

Hiei blinked. The girl was shaking. Being a fire youkai, he had never known cold. But after meeting more people, he had discovered that when they were cold, they shook. Kairai was shaking a lot, so he took it she was very cold.

He thought for a moment, then stood. He walked over to her, taking off his cloak. When he got to her he draped it over the front of her body then sat down, a safe distance from the girl.

Kairai blushed at this simple gesture of kindness. The cloak was comfortingly warm and she pulled it close around herself. She barely hid her smile when the mysterious man sat beside her. She looked at the ground and broke the silence hesitantly. "Thanks..."

Hiei nodded and remained quiet.

Kairai sighed in slight dissapointment. She would have to be the one to strike up conversation. "What is-"

"My name?" he interrupted.

She nodded. "I'm Kairai."

"Hiei."

Kairai looked over at him, absorbing his appearance. He had hair the darkest ebony and fiery red eyes. There was also a cute white thatch in his dark hair. She decided he was attractive. Cute... in a cold, slightly frightening way.

Hiei sensed Kairai watching him. When she looked away, he stole a glance at her. Long brown tresses fell gracefully about her face and shoulders down to her waist. She had crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with the slightest movement. Her lips were open slightly and chapped pink from the cold. After observing this, he looked at the ground. Something about her made him feel uncomfortable... yet completely at ease.

After a moment of silence, Kairai said slowly, "So... have you been staying in this cave long?"

Hiei thought for a moment. "Not too long."

Kairai looked over at him. "You don't talk much, huh?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Kairai blushed. "Oh, sorry. That was rude of me. I..."

"You what...?"

"Are you a good listener?"

Hiei nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back on the wall.

"I've been cursed to speak my thoughts."

"Oh?"

Kairai nodded. "It was because of my half-sister's jealousy. She's always hated me because she thinks I'm prettier than her... But I don't think so. She's very pretty."

Hiei sighed. "Women."

"She also... she killed my mother in her jealousy."

Hiei's eyes shot open in a flash of memory. "Your mother?"

Kairai gave a sad chuckle. "Yeah. When I was about sixteen. It was a long time ago... and my sister erased my memory of Mother. The only way I even know I had a mother was she told me. Kozue, my half-sister, told me that she murdered Mother."

Hiei was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry..."

Kairai sniffled in spite of her smile and brushed a few tears away. "It's no big deal. It happened a long time ago. Since I found out, I've been a loner... I would torture myself for no reason. I still have the scars... Then I met Koenma. He saved me from my bitterness."

"So are you in love with him or something?"

Kairai smiled. "I used to be... Until I met someone else."

"And who is that?"

She looked up at him, her smile shining through the tear stains on her cheeks. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

Hiei found his cheeks to be very warm all of a sudden. He covered this with a short "hn," and looked away.

"You are a good listener. Would you be... my friend?" she asked timidly.

Hiei blinked down at her in slight surprise. This girl... she wants to be my friend?  
One of the corners of his mouth twitched dangerously. "Alright... friends." he said quietly. He leaned his head back against the cave wall as he watched his new friend close her eyes and fall asleep. His cheeks warmed over again when her head tilted over onto his shoulder. His mouth twitched again, so unused to forming a pleased smile. He compromised by leaning his head against hers softly, and fell asleep.

End Chapter Twelve 


	7. Seven: Mind Tricks

This and all future chapters are dedicated to my dear friend Cuim; except for any chapters with fighting and/or the bad guy. Yes, I will have a bad guy. His name is Damian. He and the fighting chapters are dedicated to the great Itoko-dono. And Kat, there will be a chapter for you. Eventually.

Kairai woke up feeling unnaturally warm. She blinked her eyes open to find Hiei's cloak still around her and, to her slight alarm/amusement, so was his arm. She was lying with her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. She smiled and glanced up at Hiei's sleeping form. "He's so handsome..." she whispered to herself as she carefully reached up to brush a few stray hairs from his forehead. She leaned up a little closer, intending to press her lips to his forehead. Just one kiss.  
He stirred slightly and she drew back quickly. As she flicked backward, his headband fell. She felt she would scream. A third eye! It was flitting about the place, gazing at everything. Then it stopped as it looked at her. She hurriedly closed her eyes and settled back in, pretending to be asleep.  
Hiei's eyes fluttered open and they suddenly widened as he realized the headband had slipped. His hand shot up to fix it and he accidentally bumped her head with his elbow in his rush. He put the headband in its place as Kairai shifted with an "Ow." "Sorry. G-Get off me." he muttered, shoving her away.  
Kairai frowned and stood. "You're kind of mean"  
"And you're a liar"  
She turned back to him. "Nani"  
"You've kept something from me"  
"Nothing you've asked me about"  
"YOU... are a reikai tantei"  
She stared at him for a long moment. "Your evil eye... You... You jerk"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
She blushed frustratedly. "Well, congratulations. As if this isn't weird enough, here you go screwing with my mind"  
Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I could have let those demons slaughter you. I didn't just go snooping for no reason. I was making sure you're... agh, forget it..." He looked away.  
Kairai glared at him. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Head." she hissed through gritted teeth.  
He gave a short "Ch," his usual icy demeanor setting in. "I guess you won't be needing me then." With that, he was gone.  
It took a moment to process that he had just left her. Then tears started to roll down her cheeks. "H-Hiei..." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

End Chapter Thirteen

Kurama smiled as he sensed Hiei's ki nearby. He opened a mind link. :Did you find her:  
A long silence. Then:No:  
:Hiei, you know her scent best:  
:Ch. So:  
:Koenma said for you to help find her so we can do this mission together:  
Another long silence.  
:Kurama... Who gave you your first kiss:  
Kurama chuckled, a little bit of Youko shining through his ningen facade. :I've long since forgotten:  
:Hn... She's in my cave:  
:Did you do anything to her:  
:Ch. Baka kitsune:  
:Your loss:  
:Oh excuse me, Mr. Seduce Every Female Thing That Moves:  
Kurama chuckled and headed for the cave.

End Chapter Fourteen


	8. Eight: Kiss 2

The drops of rain, they fall all over

This awkward silence makes me crazy

The glow inside burns light upon her

I'll try to kiss you if you let me

Tidal waves, they rip right through me

Tears from eyes worn cold and sad

Pick me up now I need you so bad

Down down down down

Down down down down

It gets me so

Down down down down

Down down down down

It gets me so...

Your vows of silence fall all over

The look in your eyes makes me crazy

I feel the darkness break upon her

I'll take you over if you let me

You did this

Tidal waves, they rip right through me

Tears from eyes worn cold and sad

Pick me up now I need you so bad

Down down down down

Down down down down

It gets me so...

Kairai sat in a dark corner of the cave, Hiei's cloak pulled close around her. She had stopped crying but a half hour after he had left. She stood, the cold making her shake like a leaf. She decided to venture deeper into the cave, hoping it would be warmer. As she walked, she noticed a light. It got brighter as she went on.  
She got to the source of light, finding, to her delight, a little room with a fire, a table, two chairs, and a small cupboard.  
I wonder if this is where Hiei is staying... she thought to herself. She spotted a picture frame face-down on the sadly plain table. She walked over to said table and picked up said picture frame. The picture was of a beautiful young girl with blue-green hair that would have been kinda scary-lookin on someone else, but on her it just looked different. Exotic.  
Why woud Hiei have a picture of such a pretty girl? She frowned. His girlfriend, maybe.  
"That's not fair..." she whimpered, setting the picture up on the table so that the girl was visible. She had thought that maybe- just maybe- Hiei liked her. She had hoped for a chance to stop living in loneliness. I am SO stupid! He would never...!

End Chapter Fifteen

"Kairai!" Kurama called into the cave entrance. He didn't want to go in if he didn't have to. Hiei's domain was VERY creepy. Hiei seemed to have a thing for creepy stuff.  
Kurama heard a faint noise and he went deep into the cave to find Kairai in a little room sobbing to herself. He took six long strides to sit beside her. "What's wrong"  
Kairai looked up and sniffled. "Hiei left me. He saved me and brought me here, but he left me. I made him mad and he left!" She broke off into sobs.  
Kurama sighed and took her into his arms. What a position Koenma had put him in. Kairai couldn't know Hiei was a tantei.  
Then he saw the picture.  
"She must be... his girlfriend." she said sadly.  
Oh this is bad... bad. Very bad, Kurama thought to himself. "Shh. It's all right. Don't worry about it. Let's get out of here." he said quietly. He stood and helped her up, leading her towards the front of the cave.

Last night it came as a picture

With a good reason, a warning sign

This place is void of all passion

If you can imagine, it's easy if you try

Believe me I failed this effort

I wrote a reminder, this wasn't a vision

This time where are you Houston

Is somebody out there, will somebody listen

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

I hope I won't forget you

My head is made up of memories

Most of them useless delusions

This room is bored of rehearsal

And sick of the boundaries

I miss you so much

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

This time I don't want to

Should I go back should I go back should I

I feel alone and tired

Should I go back should I go back should I

I hope I won't forget you

Hiei frowned from his position resting in a tree. Stupid girl, making him feel so weird. He was beginning to feel guilty for leaving her. No. That's stupid. Kurama's probably at the cave right now.  
But how could he be sure? He grunted and leapt down out of the tree. He would just see if she was okay. He wouldn't talk to her or give her enough time to talk to him.  
Simple enough.

Kurama sighed and gently brushed Kairai's tears away. He smiled and embraced her, rubbing her shoulders and arms to get her warm again. "Don't cry anymore..." he whispered before kissing her lips lightly.

End Chapter Sixteen


	9. Nine: Play

Hiei slowed as he got to his cave and took a few steps inside. "Ka-" He froze upon seeing the tearstains on her cheeks. She stood about fifteen feet from him in Kurama's arms, liplocked.  
He could only stand there, slack jawed and wide eyed. The fox and the hunter.  
He decided that it didn't mater and was about to turn to leave when Kurama's eyes met his. Kurama pulled away from Kairai and gently laid her head, turned away from Hiei, on his chest. kairai's arms slipped around Kurama's waist and he smiled and held her close, kissing thetop of her head quickly.  
Hiei's eyes narrowed and he opened a mind link. 'What's your game, fox?'  
'I like your little girlfriend.'  
'What do you mean, "girlfriend?" I didn't know she was my girlfriend.'  
'You're being so transparent, Hiei. It's not like you.'  
'Fox. She is just a stupid girl. Not even worth my consideration. She's annoying and a pathetic weakling.'  
'Fine. Go on, then. I can take care of her.'  
Hiei growled mentally and turned. He ran as fast as he could away from the cave. In other words, he was a black blur flitting across the ground.  
Fine. Whatever. Let the fox seduce the foolish, simple-minded little child of a girl. He didn't care. It doesn't matter... 

End Chapter Seventeen

A/N: This one's for you, Itoko-dono... First bad guy encounter.

Kairai pulled out of Kurama's embrace after a long moment. She blushed, looking at her feet. "Kurama... Why'd you kiss me?"  
Kurama sighed. "I know you love Hiei..."  
Her mouth flew open, preparing a heart-felt denial, but his hand was already there, covering her would-be source of words.  
"Just hear me out. When I kissed you a moment ago, Hiei was standing over there at the cave entrance. I did it to make him jealous. I doubt it worked, but at least it will cause him to think about you for a while." He uncovered her mouth and braced himself for an ear-drum bursting reply.  
She stared at him for a moment, then jumped up and hugged him, laughing happily. "Thank you so much!"  
He stood there, blinking for a moment in dull surprise, then returned her embrace.

"How touching." A deep, loud voice echoed through the cave.  
Kurama pulled away from Kairai, pushing her gently yet firmly behind himself. He lifted a red rose from his hair and it formed into a long thorned whip. "Who are you? And where are you?"  
The voice came from nearly three feet away from Kurama's ear. "I am right here."  
Kurama whirled around, but too late. The ground shook and the Rose Whip fell from his hand. He dived for it, but the ground rose above him, forming walls. A scream for Kairai echoed through the cave. She cried Kurama's name twice, feeling arms pull her away. She turned to the man as he dragged her from the cave, and her birght, lively blue eyes met cold, dead gray ones. She screamed again, frightened.  
Kurama slammed a fist to the wall. "Kairai!" He growled and sank to the ground in defeat. He closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Hiei... Hiei!'  
'What do you want, fox?'  
'Kairai has been kidnapped!'  
'You said you were taking care of her...!'  
'I was, until someone sneaked up on me!'  
'Where is she now?'  
'I don't know. I am in a stone prison.'  
'Are you in the cave?'  
'Yes.'  
'I'll get you first. We can save her together.'  
'Just as long as you HURRY!'  
'When have I ever done otherwise?'

End Chapter Eighteen


	10. Ten: Captured

Kairai struggled like an indignant child, kicking and screaming fitfully. She saw a glowing, flattened sphere. It looked reddish-purple.  
Ningenkai.  
This man- this... THING was taking her to Ningenkai. If in her struggle, she harmed a human... She would be in big trouble.  
The man that held her arm in an iron grip turned on her and glared, towering above her. "If you don't stop this foolishness now, I will take you to the world of the ningens, where I will slit your throat quietly." he said calmly.  
Kairai's eyes widened as a new fear set in. She had been threatened before- quite frequently, in fact- but it was always something she could handle. This situation was quickly spiraling out of her control. Tears came to her eyes and she lowered her head, nodding in surrender.  
The man nodded in turn. "Good." He led her past the portal where a small cottage was standing among the trees. 

End Chapter Nineteen

The A/N: Congrats to sillylittlenothing for guessing Chapter Nine. I commend you. Oh and to everyone who reads, I'm grouchy cause onee-chan Kat has more reviews than me. Like twice as many. So you guys gotta review. And thank you for the ones I have received.

Hiei walked straight up to the huge stone wall and tapped on it, listening for signs of movement. "Kurama?"  
"Get me out! Use the Rose Whip. I dropped it: it should be there... Your katana won't cut through rock."  
Hiei frowned dissaprovingly at Kurama's "girly" weapon. Flower power...  
Kurama sensed his hesitation. "Hiei, I swear, if you don't, when I DO get out of here, I will give you a makeover complete with braids while you are asleep."  
Hiei's eyes widened in horror and he picked up the Whip, flicking his wrist several times.  
There was a still moment, then part of the stone crumbled away.  
Kurama stepped out from the rubble, brushing dust from his luscious, sexy, gorgeous, flowing, beautiful beyond all reason red hair.  
Hiei tossed him the Whip with a distastful "ch."  
Kurama caught it, chuckling to himself. "I wonder what you would look like in braids..."  
Hiei blatantly scowled and flipped him the bird.

End Chapter Twenty


	11. Eleven: Love You

Kairai sniffled sadly. That man had put her in this little room and locked the door from the outside. There were no windows and all was dark, just light enough to see where one was stepping. She was sitting on the plain bed against the left wall. The door was on the right. It was a really small room, and there was nothing in it besides the bed and a little bedside table with a leather-bound book on it.  
She reached over to touch the book, her curiosity getting the best of her. As soon as her fingers touched the cover, a painful shock went up her arm and she retracted it with a hiss.  
Wards...  
Kairai?  
She glanced around. Where did that voice come from?  
Kairai, it's me. Hiei. I'm speaking to you using the Jagan. Kurama and I are on our way to get you. Are you hurt?  
Kairai sat there dumbly for a moment. How...?  
Just THINK, Kairai. I see your thoughts.  
Hiei...  
Yes?  
H-Hurry... She began to cry again.  
There was an awkward silence, then, Of course. Don't cry.  
Kairai briefly wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms. Hiei, I... I.  
Don't worry. Just stay where you are. We'll be there in no time.  
Then the voice was gone.  
Kairai stretched out on teh bed, sobbing into her arms. "Hiei, I-I... I love you...!" 

End Chapter Twenty One

A/N: Anyone care to guess what the Brown Book is? Guess. Guess away, reviewers.

Hiei glanced sideways to Kurama as they jumped swiftly from tree to tree. "Fox..."  
"Yes?" he answered, not looking at Hiei.  
"Kairai's in love with me! Why did you not tell me!" he hissed.  
"You have a jagan, I assumed you would use it if you wanted to."  
Hiei spat violently, but kept running. "Well, what am I gonna do now?"  
"You could be her lover, if you wanted to. Really you haven't anything to lose."  
"Only my dignity..."  
"Being in love doesn't mean losing your dignity."  
"But... Hey! Who said I was in love!"  
"Even if you aren't, you'll want a mate. When heat comes..." he trailed off.  
Hiei felt a warmth swelling in his cheeks. "I suppose so... But I should want someone prettier." he fumbled.  
Kurama chuckled. "Beauty is fleeting."  
"And still there."  
"Kairai is not ugly, you know..."  
"She's not too feminine..."  
"You could change that for her."  
Hiei glanced at Kurama again. "Do you think so?"  
"No. I KNOW so."  
Hiei turned back to look where I was going, the comfortable silence setting back in.  
Maybe Kairai was right for him, love or not...

End Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: I need a vote. The choices are about the story line. It could go one of many ways. A.) Kairai and Hiei are mates, happily ever after. B.) Hiei rejects her and she falls for Koenma. C.) Yoko rapes her. (Itoko-dono! ) D.) Kairai dies, the end.  
So pick.


	12. Twelve: Memory

This is only for you, itoko. You, Hiei (grin) ,and Kamar. I don't think I can post much more, but if I can convince mom I will finish the story out. It'll only be a few chapters more.

Dream-  
Kairai felt strong arms encircle her waist and pull her back as soft lips met her neck. She opened her mouth in protest only to find her voice had fled where her feet could not. A hand turned her head to one side and the lips met her own so tenderly she thought she would lose consciousness. The person pulled away finally and grinned, flashing a pointy incisor. Her face went hot when she found deep crimson eyes staring playfully at her.

End-  
"Hiei...!" She awoke to find she was reaching for something, or someone. But who? And whose name was she calling? How strange.  
"Where am I?" She muttered as she looked about at her strange yet oddly familiar surroundings. A small, plain room with no windows and a door across the room. And a small bedside table with a brown, leather-bound book...

End Chapter Twenty Three

Damian felt his eyes return to that dull color as he came out of the trance, carefully setting his mind back to a normal state. He had to do so slowly, or he might damage Kairai's mind. He performed the erasing process by slipping into a reflective state- the same state that a person's memories are set in. He would slowly reach out to Kairai's mind- everything slowly, slowly- and if she rejected him, he was patient. The process could take hours. When the resistence was minimal, he touched her thoughts and began to search. He could erase memories a lot easier than replace the gaps left, but that's what the book was for. The little brown book rested in its place on the bedside table in the empty, window-less room. No sunlight was in there... No sunlight to accommadate the girl that lay peacefully asleep  
Wait.  
His eyes darted to the left swiftly and he gazed into a mirror. His reflection shifted so that it was no longer himself there... It was the empty room. And Kairai was no longer sleeping. She sat up lethargically and ground the heels of her hands into her closed eyes, trying to banish the sleepiness.  
He felt a warm smile creep over his face. This small girl had won him over. He had known her long ago... He met her on the celebration night. Ten years ago... when Kozue made the infamous discovery that would ruin their lives for all eternity.  
Kozue was destined to live a life among the humans. She was happy there... in spite of the occasional incidentin which she would have that nightmare and all the fear would return... But she couldn't have helped that anyway. He knew their family secret. Kozue's mother was a human. So was Kairai's mother. Their father was the same youkai though. His name was Shinkiro. He was a creature of the icy mist, and that characteristic was evident in Kairai. He was also a creature of the optical illusion, of dementia, insanity. And that... was a more advanced ability. Kozue possessed it by nature. Damian did not doubt that Kairai would learn it as well, but it could quite possibly take many years of her life.  
That particular night, Kozue had put away the much-too-youkai part of herself to inform the board of her new discovery. This Board of Discovery had inderect ties to the Black Book Club, having demon bodyguards. Evil men in search of whatever profit they could get their grubby hands on. Only Kozue saw past the money and to the real meaning of her job. She was researching the field of human/youkai genetic relationships. Many a youkai had perished in her experiments; she cared not of what happened to them. She only cared about finding what made a human a human and what made a youkai a youkai. And... One day she found it.  
A sequence of genetic code that seemed to explain the enhanced abilities of these monsters.  
Oh, there was a celebration. There was a marvelous feast, and bubbling pink champagne, and all edible things pleasing to the taste.  
That was the night Damian and Kairai met. He was Kozue's current boyfriend at the time, as he'd hate to admit now, and had been satisfied in said position. He cared for Kozue, protected her and doted on her; but he had always been a stranger to love. She had approached him many months earlier and asked told him she loved him. He didn't have the heart to reject such a smart, pretty young lady. He accepted her love gladly and returned it modestly. But he had never felt that heart-searing adoration that most people would do anything just to be around. At least... until that night.  
The night of the celebration. The members of the board had been there, and Kozue and her mother, and Kairai, and himself. Kairai had been respectful, yet reserved. Very reserved. She often had to be verbally prodded before she spoke, but she was so polite and charming that hardly anyone noticed.  
Damian had made a point of meeting the timid, fragile-looking girl. He knew she was a great deal older than she looked, for he happened to be a youkai himself, masquerading as a human... One of the members of the board had offered him a great, tender price for pretending to be human to get in on Kozue's experiments. He lied to the man, of course. But that was because he liked Kozue. And this mysterious younger sister of hers he had yet to befriend. He had made small talk with Kairai and earned her trust gradually, as was his most favourite classic tactic. She had gone home with him that night and...  
He tore his gaze from the mirror and shook his head hard, eyes closing. No. No no no. That didn't happen, he told himself. He had spent all these years trying to dispel that particular memory. The instant attraction between himself and the young half-blood was haunting. And it made him so AWARE. So aware of the reflection in the mirror, those soft brown tresses and sapphire orbs that seemed to see through him straight to his soul.  
And he would never have her.  
He opened his eyes and glanced to the other mirror, the one on his right. The two men were getting nearer. One of them the one his dear half-blood's heart belonged to. But now.  
Now she would not remember. In the state she was in, she would cling to the first person that made a show of kindness. And that would be Damian.  
He stood quickly and strode towards the windowless room.

End Chapter Twenty Four


	13. Thirteen: Trust

Again, I have to make an appeal to my mother to see if I can post anymore. I will plead my case... People need to read my story... sigh... But again, it is a mere request. Not positive. So don't get your hopes up, my peeps.

Hiei slashed the door open without hesitation, much to Kurama's uneasiness. "Genius, Hiei. He's probably waiting for us." the fox hissed quietly.  
Hiei ignored that comment and stomped inside to find himself facing two doors. He raised an eyebrow briefly and glanced to Kurama. Kurama nodded and moved to hold one door handle while Hiei held the other. The fox held up three fingers, then two, then one.  
On cue, they opened the doors at the same time. An explosion knocked Hiei back against the wall and Kurama just stood there, the rush of wind blowing his hair away from the source of the bomb. He stared at Hiei in his position slammed against the wall. Hiei was a bit stunned, but the poor devil wasn't hurt too bad. Just a few scratches here and there.  
Kurama brought a hand to his mouth, stifling a snicker. His hilarity increased in volume until he was laughing loudly and openly.  
Hiei blinked a few times and got to his feet, brushing off dust and debris. He shot Kurama a deadly glare. "It's not funny. If you keep that up, whoever has Kairai will hear you!"  
Kurama covered his mouth again and the noise died down to muted chuckles. "Sorry." he whispered. "Let's go on then."  
Hiei scowled and nodded. "I'll get you back for laughing at me, too. When you least expect it. That's a promise..." he hissed, his voice presenting an ill omen.  
Kurama shrugged and poked his head through his door. He glanced at Hiei. "Well come on then." he said briefly before walking through the entryway.  
Hiei glared at Kurama's back as he followed. They found themselves in a rectangular room, coming in at the southern short end. Mirrors lined the long ends and a door was on the other short end. They glanced at eachother briefly then walked down towards the door.

End Chapter Twenty Five

Kairai looked up helplessly at the man who had led her out of the small cottage just moments ago. "Wh-Where are we going?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.  
He smiled down at her as they walked slowly across the meadow, holding her hand. "We're going back home. Don't worry. Everything will make sense soon. Just trust me, and you'll be alright, love."  
She blushed faintly. Why could she not remember this man? She had that horrible, intestine-torturing feeling that something was wrong.

Kurama opened the door slowly and looked in. He came back out and shut the door behind him, looking at Hiei. "Empty. But someone definitely WAS in there some time earlier today. The door locks from the outside and has no windows. Wards, as well. The ideal prison for a girl like Kairai. Poor thing. I hope she isn't hurt."  
"But who would want to kidnap her...?"  
"Maybe someone who knows how much Koenma likes her?"  
Hiei looked up at Kurama. "Hm?"  
Kurama nodded, closing his eyes. "I think the Reikai prince is in love with her. But that's just my opinion... and Botan's as well."  
Hiei frowned slightly. "Then why did you say I should make her my mate? Why- since there's someone who cares for her more than I?"  
"Because I think you like her more than you let on. Either that, or you're simply lying to yourself. You never failed to come to her aid when she needed you. You have an uncanny ability to show up when she's in distress, and you enjoy protecting her. It's also quite possible that you do not wish to have a distraction- or anything to make you seem emotionally sensitive. Damaging to your tough guy reputation, am I right?"  
Hiei froze, glaring at Kurama coldly. "That is none of your business, fox."  
"I'm just trying to help." Kurama replied calmly.  
"Well you're NOT. This is something I have to figure out on my own."  
"Then you will talk to her?"  
"Yes."  
"Good then."  
"But first we have to find her and rescue her from whoever it is that kidnapped her..."  
Kurama tilted his head to one side and stared at Hiei for a moment. "She loves you."  
There was a silence, then Hiei sighed and turned away. "I know."  
Kurama smiled. "Alright now, which way did they go?"  
Hiei pulled off his headband, Jagan opening, and searched for Kairai. He nodded. "They're going to a stream near here. To the south. But something's happened to Kairai. I can't quite work it out..."  
Kurama nodded. "Then we better hurry."

End Chapter Twenty Six


	14. Fourteen: Damian

Twenty Seven was hard. Imagining Kurama's reaction to Damian... Heh. I hope you guys like Damian-san. He's one of my favorite characters.

Hiei, in the upper boughs of an oak, was the first to spot Kairai walking across a meadow towards the stream. He moved to jump down, but halted when he saw the man beside her. He was taller than Hiei by at least three feet, and looked formidable. Hiei gauged his ability with the Jagan and found his assumption to be true. He wouldn't be able to jump into this one. This called for stealth. He glanced to Kurama, who was in a tree about ten yards away in another oak. He gestured towards the man below them.  
Kurama nodded and let his eyes slip shut.  
Hiei watched the ground carefully as the grass grew long and imprisoned the man's legs. He gave a surprised yell, Kairai putting on a frightened expression. Hiei leaped down and ran as fast as he could, sweeping the smaller girl up in his arms and running for the nearest portal. Kurama could take care of himself...  
Kurama jumped down, landing gracefully. The man stood in front of him, legs encaptured in the tall grass. Kurama stared at him coldly. "Why did you kidnap her?"  
The man stared back. "She's mine."  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"  
"Name's Damian."  
Kurama nodded. "Well, Damian, it's off to Reikai prison for you."  
Damian chuckled. "And you're escorting me? Koenma is so accomadating. Sending members of his harem to take in prisoners..."  
Kurama's eyes widened in rage, as well as slight horror, and he back-handed Damian hard across the cheek.  
Damian didn't move for a moment, his head thrown sideways from the blow, his shoulder-blade-length black hair shading his face. Then he spat blood from his mouth. "You're strong..." he said shortly, turning his head back to gaze at the fox.  
Kurama gave him a smug look.  
Damian smirked. "... for a girl."  
Kurama gave him a murderous glare, tempted to murder the arrogant man before him. "I am NOT a girl." he snarled angrily.  
"You let things bother you easily, don't you?"  
Kurama opened his mouth to retort, but he had none. All he knew of this man was his name, and already he had gotten him riled. His shoulders slumped a little.  
"Then you're not as strong as I thought." said Damian simply. "Go on, then. Take me to prison. I've lost interest in you."  
Kurama shrugged absently. "Fine. I wasn't interested in you in the first place, so I guess we're even." He gave a small smirk and waved his hand, sending more plants. The grass around Damian's legs shortened and went to normal again; before Damian could move, vines encircled his wrists as handcuffs, and his ankles as shackles. Kurama nodded and lifted a rose from his hair, making it seem as if it just appeared from nowhere, and the rose whip formed. He flicked his wrist and the whip held Damian's wrists.  
Damian glanced down at Kurama's weapon. "Now, you LOOK pretty, but this is just ridiculous. Let me guess... Flower Power?"  
Kurama's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he remained silent, plodding doggedly ahead towards the portal as he tugged Damian along behind.

End Chapter Twenty Seven

Hiei waited till they were a safe distance away from Kairai's kidnapper, then set her down. They could get to Reikai eventually, but he had told Kurama he would talk to the onna and, dammit,he was going to do it.  
Kairai sat on the grass trembling. "Wh-What's going on?"  
Hiei's shoulders dropped in faint annoyance and he crossed his arms. "You were kidnapped, Kairai." he said simply.  
Her eyes were wide and fearful. "Who are y-you?" In her eyes, the man clad in black before her was a potential threat to her life. Damian had sabotaged her memories.  
Hiei glared. "What do you mean, who am I? This is the third time I've saved your life. Don't be stupid."  
She stared at him for another moment, then pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on them. "I-I can't rem-member!" she stuttered, her hair falling over her legs and back.  
Hiei watched as her shoulders began to shake faintly. Oh great. She was CRYING. What else could go wrong! He would strangle Kurama for this. He flopped down on the grass beside her, arms spread out. What now?  
She slowly lifted her head after she had been sobbing for a good ten minutes. She was still hiccupping slightly. "Who was that man... that had me?"  
He sighed. "I don't know. He snatched you from Kurama. That's all I know."  
"Who's Kurama?" she asked curiously.  
"A guy that kissed you." he muttered, his voice sounding harder than he had wanted it to.  
She stared at the grass for a while, thinking. "This is strange. You look so familiar, but I just can't... I don't know why I can't remember. I know I've forgotten before, but..."  
He sat up. That was it. That was what the Jagan couldn't figure out. Her memories had been suppressed! "Don't move." he said briefly. He opened a mind link with Kurama. 'Fox, something's wrong. Are you with that man?'  
'Unfortunately, yes.'  
'Kairai has lost her memory of us.'  
'What!'  
'That man erased them.'  
'What do we do? Should we let Koenma handle it?'  
'No. Wecan fix this. Bring him here. Now.'  
'...Alright.'

End Chapter Twenty Eight


	15. Fifteen: Kiss 3

I thought about making this the end, but you guys have just GOT to meet Kozue. She is OFF the CHAIN nutso! I love her! But I love the end of this chapter. It's just so perfect. I was having a hard time with it, you know, cause I'm awkward with Hiei's mushy stuff, but I don't think I COMPLETELY massacred his character. Feedback?

Damian flopped down grouchily in front of Kairai. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Restore her memories. Now." Hiei growled.  
Kurama tugged on his Rose Whip for emphasis. "Come on."  
Kairai stared at Damian, still slightly confused.  
Damian sighed. "I can't."  
Hiei laid a hand on his sword hilt. "If you don't fix this now, I will cause you pain you could never imagine."  
Damian believed him. But he wasn't lying. Not this time. "I'm telling the truth. Oi, pansy man, tell jackass I'm not lying."  
Kurama glared at Damian. "You are more trouble than you are worth. We could just make you fix this and then kill you and tell Koenma it was an accident."  
"But I'm telling the truth!"  
Hiei snarled impatiently and gave Kurama a helpless gesture.  
Kurama sighed, closing his eyes and bringing one hand up to massage his temples. "Why can you not return Kairai's memories?"  
"Because I don't have them."  
"How original... Where are they then?"  
"They're at the cottage." Damian said simply.  
Hiei glanced at Kurama, then spoke. "What do memories look like?"  
(That's an interesting question. How fun.)

Damian looked up at Hiei. "They're in a little brown book. Bring me that, and I can make her remember everything."  
Hiei nodded and suddenly just wasn't there.  
Kurama groaned. "Thanks... Yeah, leave me with HIM..." he muttered.  
Damian sat up straight. "Who, oh gorgeous one, are you referring to? Surely not little old me...?"  
The fox glared at him. "You are positively insufferable."  
"Best compliment I've received all day..."  
"I'm sure. If you did not have Kairai's memories, you'd have been decapitated by now."  
Damian gave a sad sort of smile. "Yeah... I kind of wish you WOULD kill me..."  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, but before he could question further, Hiei had returned and was holding a little brown leather-bound book.  
Damian glared and wriggled his be-vined wrists.  
Kurama glanced at Hiei, who nodded. The fox sighed and flicked his wrist, the vine handcuffs and Rose Whip dissappearing. He left the shackles just in case.  
Damian gave a little sigh of relief, flexing his fingers as the circulation returned. "Arigato, precious." he said briefly before reaching up and snatching the book from Hiei. He flipped through the pages with an experienced hand. "So... from the beginning, ne?" he asked, not being specific. He had a reason for that, but Kurama and Hiei didn't know it.  
Kurama shrugged. "Why not?"  
Damian nodded, smirking, and the book shone as if the light were from somewhere else.  
Hiei's eyes widened as he remembered. Kairai had forgotten about her mother's death. He had a really bad sickening feeling for a moment, but shook it off.  
The ethereal light seemed to shift lightly so that it was on the holder of the book, Damian; he let his mind slip into that half-conscious dream and leaned over, pressing his lips to the smaller girl's forehead. She gave a little gasp and then her eyes fluttered shut, as if it wasn't her will that made them close. Her brow furrowed as Damian pulled away, the light shining on her for a long moment.  
Damian slowly came out of his trance-like state. He glanced at Kurama, and for a second his eyes were a beautiful shade of green-gold-blue that made Kurama gasp quietly. But then Damian's eyes were that emotionless, dead gray. "There." said Damian shortly, then he fell backwards slightly.  
The fox made a little noise of surprise and found himself catching Damian, though he hadn't intended to. He helped the larger man up, slinging Damian's one arm over his own shoulder for support.  
Hiei looked to Kurama. "Take him to Koenma. I'm staying with her." he said shortly.  
Kurama nodded and set off for the nearest portal, half-carrying Damian along.

End Chapter Twenty Nine

Hiei sat down cross-legged as Kairai began to fall backwards on the grass. He carefully, and a bit shyly, laid her head on his lap. He just looked at her for a long moment, smoothing her hair back from her eyes. Now her beauty hit him full force. You know, how when someone is asleep, that someone looks much more calm and peaceful and pretty than they do when conscious? Well, that's what was happening. He let his hands trail along her neck and throat, suddenly feeling a little rush. He was in absolute control of this girl. She was completely at his mercy. He found that familiar smirk returning to his lips. She wasn't JUST a girl. She wasn't JUST Kairai.  
She was HIS.  
He leaned down, his instincts taking over, and kissed her neck softly. He felt her voice box move, making a quiet whimper noise. She stirred, a hand coming up to run fingers through his raven hair. He gave his own little noise of satisfaction and kissed a trail down to the spot where her neck and shoulder met... His fangs began to dig into her skin.  
"AH!"  
Hiei pulled away quickly, jolted by Kairai's slight scream of pain. He couldn't move though, not without knocking her head. He froze as her eyes snapped open. "H-Hiei!" she stammered, realizing where she was and what Hiei had been doing to her. He had been... She sat up, turning and scuttling away from him. "Wh-Wha... Hiei-san..." she whispered. "Why were you...?"  
Hiei just looked at her. What could he say?  
She reached up and felt that spot, where a little blood was dripping. "You..." she murmured, staring at him with wide eyes. "Were you going to...?" she trailed off.  
His expression was stubborn as he leaned forward. She tried to escape, but ended up flattening out so that she was lying underneath him. "Hiei..." she said quietly, her hands fumbling on his chest, trying in vain to push him away. "Don't just... Don't play with me!" she cried, her eyes squeezing shut.  
Hiei stopped for a moment. "Why would I just play with you?" he asked seriously.  
She gulped, eyes opening again. "I don't want to get hurt again. I've gotten everything back now. I remember! I've been let down and... And..." Tears came to her eyes and they spilled down her cheeks. "Hiei... Please..." she stopped, choking slightly on sobs.  
He slipped his arms around her possessively, holding her. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair, murmuring other words that made no sense.  
Kairai's arms went around his neck. "Hiei, I love you! I love you!"

End Chapter Thirty


	16. Sixteen: Love's Doom

I HATE MYSELF! OH, I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH! Oh oh... Oh, my dear Damian... If you guys don't say something about Damian, no update. EVER! (bursts into tears)

Kairai clung to Hiei desperately, sobbing. "I love you..." she whispered again.  
He gave her a small half-smile. "I know. You don't have to cry..."  
"But I... I remember... mother..."  
"I'm sorry..." He leaned down and kissed her. He just went on instinct, moving his lips gently against hers.  
Kairai kissed back, hugging him close. This was strange. She had always thought Hiei wouldn't like her. He seemed so stand-offish. But did he really love her? She pulled away to breathe and before he could kiss her again, she put her hand up to stop him. "You can't just kiss me whenever." she teased, raising an eyebrow.  
Hiei frowned slightly. "I thought you love me..."  
"But what about Damian? And Kozue?"  
"That can wait." he said impatiently, trying to dodge her hand.  
She fixed him with a glare. "When this is over, you can kiss me all you want."  
Hiei sighed and stood, holding out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up carefully. "Kurama is taking... Damian... to Reikai."  
Kairai's eyes widened. "Ah! No... That can't happen! He's the only one who knows where my sister is!" she cried, nibbling her thumbnail nervously. She stared at the ground as she began to pace. "Oh, what'll I do...?"  
Hiei crossed his arms. "Calm down. I could catch him, probably."  
She turned back to him. "Really?"  
"Easily."  
She laughed and hugged him. "Hiei, my koi, you are the best!"  
He found himself blushing. "Hn. Do you want to come? If you get into anymore trouble, Kurama and Koenma will have my head for it..."  
She pulled away slightly to look at him. "Won't I slow you down?"  
Hiei grinned and picked her up bride-style. "You weigh hardly anything, being so small."  
"Well, you're not a giant either..."  
"But I'm still taller than you."  
Kairai laughed quietly. "Yeah..."  
Hiei smirked. "Hold on."  
Kairai linked her arms around his neck. "That's no problem."  
He blushed faintly, and then they were off.

End Chapter Thirty One

Kurama felt Hiei's presence coming and stopped with a groan. "What now!"  
Hiei was already there and, to Kurama's surprise/amusement, Kairai was in his arms. Hiei set her down carefully and looked to the fox. "Damian knows where Kairai's sister is."  
Damian tried to stand, pushing away from Kurama weakly. "Kairai..." he murmured.  
Her eyes widened. "Oh... D-Damian..." She ran to him and caught him in her arms, embracing him. "Damian...!"  
He held her, kissing her hair and neck blindly. "You remember me..." His voice was heavy, laden with tears that clung to the corners of his eyes.  
Kairai sobbed. "Damian, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have... But you remember now!"  
Hiei gave them a suspicious look and Kurama gestured for them to leave. Hiei glared at Damian briefly, then followed the fox, walking into a clearing in the forest. Kurama smiled to his friend. "So you talked to her?"  
Hiei nodded.  
The fox looked at the surrounding plant-life and his eyes fell upon a rose bush. He smirked. "Hiei."  
The emiko glanced at Kurama. "Hn?"  
Kurama carefully selected a lush red rose and picked it, pressing it to his face before handing it to Hiei. "Give that to her, when she's done speaking to Damian."  
Hiei took the rose, looking at it awkwardly. "Alright."

Damian smiled as he finally pulled away from Kairai. "I'm so glad you remember..."  
Kairai took his hand, smiling back at him. "Yes. The party..."  
He squeezed her hand lightly. "I've tried to forget... But I can't make myself. We were in love." he whispered.  
She laid her head carefully on his chest as she sank to the ground, pulling him along. "Yes. Yes, we were in love..." She closed her eyes, just holding him.  
He kissed the top of her head. "But... You love him now... Don't you?"  
She looked up at him. "Hiei?"  
He nodded.  
She sighed and played with the hem of her shirt nervously. "Yes..."  
"Then you'll be happy with him?"  
She hugged him. "I think so... But... I feel love for both of you. I've been living two lives all this time. I just couldn't give you up..."  
Damian sighed frustratedly. "It doesn't work that way. You can't love two men. You can only love either one or the other."  
Kairai gave a little whine. "It can't end like that!"  
He pulled away from her, holding her by her shoulders away from him. "Choose."  
She stared at him, wide-eyed. "I can't!" she squeaked.  
"You have to be grown-up about this, love, we're not playing a game. There is no compromise. You either love me or you love him."  
"But that's not fair! I didn't remember you when I fell for him!"  
"Kairai..."  
"No! I won't! I won't choose, and you can't force me to! Even if I did, that would take time and... a-and..." she trailed off, eyes welling with tears.  
Damian let go of her and stood shakily. "I'm so weak... I could barely finish the process. Putting your memories back has exhausted me... Go to Kozue. She's just twenty miles from the south-eastern border of Mukuro's territory. You have to stop her. She's mutating humans."  
Kairai's eyes widened. "Y-You mean..."  
"Changing them to demons." he said shortly. "You have to hurry. Take Girly Man and your lover with you. I want you to stay out of trouble." He paused and looked down at his hands. "I... I've been Kozue's pawn all this time..." He looked down at Kairai. "With me she can manipulate her own sister's memories and thoughts..."  
She gave him a sympathetic glance. "Oh... Damian..."  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and, unbeknownst to her, slipped his hand to her waist, finding her dagger in its hilt. He pulled out of the kiss and straightened, taking her dagger with him in his hand. He gave her a sad smile as a tear spilled down his cheek. "I love you." he said quietly. He took the dagger and carefully slipped it between his ribs into his heart.  
Kairai screamed as he fell beside her dead, blood seeping through his shirt.  
Hiei was there in a fraction of a second, holding her. "Kairai..." he whispered. He looked at Damian's body, lying there limp and peaceful.  
She grabbed Hiei's shirt, pressing herself to him. "Hiei, he's dead! He's DEAD!" she sobbed.  
Kurama was there a moment later, and he gave a little cry. "My God..." he said quietly.  
Kairai screamed and sobbed fitfully, unable to calm. "NO!"  
Hiei picked her up and walked away, kissing her cheeks softly as her tears fell...

End Chapter Thirty Two

SEE! I HATE IT! It's like when I write, I'm not myself! Oh, that evil Muse inside of me is a murderer now, too! I hate it, I hate it! And if you guys say nothing about Damian, I swear, you'll never know the ending! (sob sob)


	17. Seventeen: Return

MUAHAHA! Koenma gets his say finally! Woo! Go Koenma, cute thang! (laughs at my stupidity)

Kairai no longer had the strength to cry. She merely trembled and hiccupped as she held onto Hiei. He held her and rocked her gently, surprised at his own kindness. He watched her as she slowly fell into a fitful slumber.  
Kurama walked over and sat by his friend, a disgusted yet sad look on his face. "Why would he do something like that...?"  
Hiei shrugged, carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. "To protect Kairai from her sister, I think..."  
The fox sighed. "I think he was in love with Kairai. You're lucky he's dead, or you might have had competition."  
Hiei looked up at him sternly. "It's not funny."  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious. He kidnapped her once, he could probably have done it again. And I know you and Kairai should be together."  
Hiei looked back down at Kairai's face, which was contorted in sorrow. "What if she just... What if she misses Damian too much to move on? What if she lives with grief and regret forever? What if she can't be happy with me?"  
Kurama closed his eyes, chuckling softly. "Once... you told me, 'A soul that did not carry scars on his heart would be a shallow soul.' I still believe that..."  
Hiei brushed Kairai's hair back from her forehead carefully. "But, fox, she's... she's not..."  
"She's no weaker than us." Kurama chuckled. "Emotionally, I mean. She's been through a lot. She can last a little longer, with help. You just have to believe in her."  
Hiei sighed. "We'll help her with her sister then?"  
Kurama smiled. "Naturally."  
They sat in mutual silence for a moment, Hiei watching Kairai, Kurama watching the sky as the moon rose. He smiled as stars blinked into existence. "Hiei, we should take her to Reikai for a while. Koenma will wonder where she is. And he'll wonder where we are, too."  
"Yusuke and the oaf sure have been lazy lately. Maybe we should make them help us take down this Kozue person." Hiei said amusedly.  
Kurama grinned. "Oh, yes. And we should take them on general principle: we don't know what kind of minions this woman has. What with Damian..." The fox trailed off, suddenly feeling sorrowful. He didn't quite understand why. Something nagged him at the back of his mind, something subtle and very important. He knew he was missing something. There was something more to Damian. Kairai knew what it was, Kurama thought.  
Hiei nodded. "Right." He stood very carefully, holding Kairai bridestyle.  
Kurama stood as well. "Portal's that way." he said briefly, pointing south.

End Chapter Thirty Three

Kurama walked confidently into Koenma's office, Hiei close behind with Kairai.  
Koenma looked up from his papers, eyes immediately widening. "You found her!" he exclaimed in slight disbelief.  
The fox nodded to the teen prince. "With great difficulty."  
Hiei stepped forward, the sleeping girl cradled in his arms. "She needs rest."  
Koenma ran around his desk and stood in front of the emiko, staring at Kairai worriedly. He glanced up at Hiei, who glared back stubbornly as if to say, "Forget it. Touch her and you're dead."  
Koenma nodded and turned to walk down a hallway. "This way." he said over his shoulder.  
Kurama and Hiei followed him to an extravagant room with a huge bed- complete with a canopy- in the middle. Hiei set Kairai down on it, carefully placing her head on the pillow.  
Kurama nodded and left to wait outside for Hiei.  
The emiko glared at Koenma fully. "I get it. You want her."  
Koenma shrugged. "I want her to be happy. Why should you care? It's none of YOUR business. I am still your superior, Jaganshi." he said firmly.  
"But she loves ME. You know that." Hiei snarled.  
"Why so possessive?" The Reikai prince gasped mockingly. "Could it be? The heartless emiko actually... cares for someone?"  
Hiei glared but said nothing.  
"Or maybe... you're just fooling around? Are you merely playing?" Koenma continued, eyes narrowing slightly.  
The emiko growled. "You're asking for it, fool. Don't push me, or you might find your head suddenly gone from your shoulders."  
The prince stared at Hiei for a very long time in silence. He finally turned and left, though he wanted to ask more questions. He began to walk to his office, thought better of it, then turned back around and hid in the room next to the one Hiei and Kairai were in. He waited until Hiei had left, then went back to Kairai.  
He leaned over her, watching her. Her eyebrows went up on the inner ends in grief and pain, she was biting her lower lip so hard he thought she might draw blood, and her fists were clenched at her sides, every muscle strained.  
Koenma ran his fingertips up her arm soothingly, debating what he would tell her when she woke up...

End Chapter Thirty Four


	18. Eighteen: Memory

You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand

And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin

Silence- Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan

Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning

Someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters

And soon it will be morning

Memory- All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

"Grizabella" by Andrew Lloyd Webber, from Cats

Kairai stumbled down a dark hallway, feeling along the wall. Every few moments, her hands would come in contact with a door, and a familiar tingle would shoot up her arm. She knew this place, but she just couldn't remember. For some reason, the doors were missing their proper doorknobs. But she could tell what the designs carved into the doors were. Some of them had plaques in the top middle, but her fingertips couldn't quite make out the letters.  
She stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise in one of the rooms. Oh, what now! she thought, half in worried bewilderment, half in fear.  
Then she remembered. This was what Damian had given her. This is what they had shared all those years ago, when she had fallen so deeply in love, and when she finally heard him say he loved her in return. It was the night of the party her sister had thrown in celebration of successfully identifying the youkai gene.  
Kairai hated her sister for her discovery. Once she had accidently stumbled upon one of the laboratories. That was her first glimpse of what she felt was true hell.  
Kairai and Kozue were both of half-blood, born of the same youkai father, but of different human mothers. Kozue felt no remorse for whatever happened to their kind... but it truly made Kairai sick. Kozue would leave the poor creatures to the most awful conditions, and was very careless about feeding them. She saw them as mere animals.  
Lights flicked on in the hallway, and suddenly Kairai was in the huge dining room filled with tables, chairs, silverware that glittered in the lamplight, crystal goblets bubbling with champagne, and... people. Oh, so many beautiful people! All celebrating the torture of Kairai's race! And there she was.  
Kairai stared at the exact copy of herself in her dream. She wore a long, sparkling blue dress that left her creamy shoulders and arms exposed. Her hair fel in a graceful braid down her back, and she looked elegant and mature.  
Then she saw HIM. She felt lightheaded as Damian walked purposefully through the crowded room to her dream-self. She had always thought he looked most handsome that night, in his perfect white tuxedo with his hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, his bangs framing his face in that just-right way that made his eyes seem mysterious and enchanting... His eyes. They still had their color back then. That absolutely gorgeous tint of melted emerald-sapphire-gold that made her insides turn to mush. She had fallen for Damian several years before, but this was the night... the night he noticed her. They talked for hours.  
Kairai stood there watching her dream-self speak with Damian animatedly. She remembered every word of their conversation, and every action that would take place.  
And there it was.  
Damian slipped his hand around the dream Kairai's and leaned in close to her ear, whispering three sweet words.  
"I love you."  
Well, it was all downhill from there. She told him she loved him too, and they kissed several times and held eachother... He asked her if she wanted to come home with him and she said yes... And you can guess what happened next.  
Kairai closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew she was watching her dream-self sobbing in Damian's arms. They were in his house, his bedroom, his bed. The dream girl was crying in shame and fear at her lost virginity while Damian stroked her naked back with gentle fingers and whispered sweet, meaningless words of comfort... She demanded the truth of him, and he admitted that he had intended to seduce her in cold blood to satisfy his lust.  
"But..." he whispered, still holding her, ""I DO like you. We really should go out sometime..."  
She nodded weakly and gave him a sad half-smile through her tears. "The ironic thing is... I really love you." she said quietly. She then got out of the bed and hurriedly got dressed before leaving.  
She ran down the lonely street as it began to rain, nature's tears mingling with her own. She turned at different alleys, so many that she almost lost count. Well, almost. She had a destination, so she couldn't allow herself to get lost. Seventeen turns through Tokyo, Shinjuku sector, and she found the well-concealed portal to Makai. As she felt herself falling through into that other dimension, she felt a little satisfaction in the alone-ness of it. Damian... Kozue... Never again.  
Kairai watched herself do all these things in mute brokeness. This was all the hell Damian had hidden from her at Kozue's command. She recalled the rest of the story: Kozue's discovery of the one night stand with Damian, her mad search for Kairai, the murder of Kairai's mother by Kozue... And when Kairai found out she was going to bear Damian's child. She was in Makai when she began to have the "symptoms"...  
Then Damian had somehow appeared in the Makai about three months later. She had fled from him then. Ha ha. A four-month-pregnant woman running from Damian. He caught her easily and had to calm her before speaking. He embraced her and kissed her sweetly, as one would greet a lover. "I've missed you so much." he said. Then he laid one hand on her rounded stomach and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yours." she snarled, turning away, even as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He merely embraced her again, his chest to her back, and whispered two simple words.  
"Marry me."  
Again with the words! Why were the shortest sentences the only ones that could bring on such pain, wreak such havoc! But, of course, she had no choice. They were wed within the month. Five months later their child was born. A beautiful little girl, almost identical to her father. The child brought her parents together more than decades ever could have, and a new spark grew between the couple. Kairai finally forgave him, and they fell deeply in love. From then on, it seemed as if they would be happy.  
But Kozue returned. She kidnapped the child and forced Damian to erase Kairai's memory.  
Kairai covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

End Chapter Thirty Five

Koenma's eyes widened in alarm as Kairai began to convulse with violent sobs. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook her shoulders gently, calling her name. "Kairai! Kairai, wake up!"  
Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she stared up at him through her tears. "K-Koenma... Koenma!" She sat up quickly. "Where's Hiei! Where is he!" she hissed.  
Koenma bit at his lower lip. "He left... He'll be back, though. I need to talk to you."  
Kairai pushed him back a little and jumped out of the bed, running for the door. Before she could escape, Koenma grabbed her arm and yanked her back. He embraced her, stroking her hair lightly. "I have to tell you something..."  
Kairai hissed and squirmed, but could not get free. "It can wait!"  
"No... I've already waited too long. You love Hiei, dammit. I should have told you before you fell for him...!"  
Kairai froze. "Told me... Told me what?"  
He pulled back to look at her face. "All this time you've been my friend... I've loved you. I love you..." he whispered, leaning down, lips drawing closer to hers.  
Kairai slipped away and ran out of the room. She furiously scrubbed moisture from her eyes with her loose shirt sleeve as she attempted to reach out to Hiei with her thoughts...

End Chapter Thirty Six


	19. Nineteen: Mine

Hiei blinked as he woke from his short nap. Well, he had intended fo it to be short. The sun was now just beginning to sink below the horizon. He stretched lightly, his jaw popping as he yawned widely. It was then that he felt a familiar tug at the edge of his consciousness. He nudged Kairai's mentality back lazily, asking for patience. The reply was exasperated urgency and pleading. He mumbled a curse grouchily and slipped down from his spot on one of the lower roofs of the Reikai palace, heading for the place Kairai currently was.  
He found her standing in a clearing caught between a grove of trees and the palace wall. She was leaning on said wall, staring up at the clouds, her arms behind her head. The imiko grinned and walked over to her. She jumped slightly, but before she could talk he kissed her lips gently. Her eyes widened briefly, then she closed them, slipping her arms up around his neck as she kissed back. She giggled lightly as he kissed down to her neck and shoulder. She then overbalanced and gave a little cry of surprise that turned into more laughter as they tumbled to the ground, still kissing whatever flesh they could get to...  
"I love you, Hiei." 

End Chapter Thirty Seven

Kairai awoke in Hiei's arms, her back pressed against his chest. She suppressed a little shiver as the wind blew over her while she was uncurling Hiei's arms from about her waist. She stood shakily and snatched up her clothes. THIS was a familiar scenario. But last time her heart had been broken. She stared at Hiei's sleeping form for a while, watching his chest rise and fall with steady breathing.  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. I love you and I'll miss you." She ran one hand over her eyes, ignoring the tears. What she was doing was wrong. It shouldn't end like that. But in her heart, she knew that she couldn't let Hiei or Kurama go after Kozue. There would be no more blood shed on her account.  
She turned away after a moment, and it seemed to take all her strength to pull the knee-length shirt over her head. She didn't bother to put on the pants, instead merely carrying them in one hand as she left the clearing. She was only slightly aware that her face was drenched with tears.  
"Leaving him so soon?"  
Kairai froze and turned around, her brow furrowing in slight fear/indignation. She blinked when she saw a guy in a green school uniform. "Urameshi... Yusuke?" she queried, raising an eyebrow.  
He grinned stupidly. "Yeh. That's me. And Hiei's a friend, so how come you screw and run?"  
She blushed. "Th-That's not... It's not like that. It's more complicated. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." she said coldly, her eyes narrowed as she turned to walk away.  
Yusuke leaned against a tree casually. "You're Kairai, aren't you?"  
She sighed, not turning to him. "Yes..."  
"Then you must know that Koenma sent me and my buddies to keep you out of trouble...?"  
That did it. She turned around, giving Yusuke a death glare. "I don't care! I need to get away from here NOW, and you're not gonna stop me! I love Hiei- I really do- but I can't let him or any of his friends get hurt because of me!"  
Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "He likes you, girly, no matter how unbelievable that is. If he wants to help you, he will: you can bitch about it all you want."  
Kairai's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the analogy referring to a female dog. "I'm NOT. I don't want Hiei to get hurt, you moron!"  
He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Hiei? Get hurt?"  
She sighed. "I-I dunno... Maybe I'm just being stupid. I should figure Hiei can handle himself, huh...?"  
He nodded, blinking, taken aback by her sudden resignation to defeat.  
A strong hand was suddenly laid on Kairai's shoulder and she turned her head to confirm what she already knew. Hiei was awake.  
She looked back and Yusuke was gone. She then looked at Hiei, her heart rate increasing. "I'm sorry." she blurted, his serious, piercing gaze frightening her a little.  
His brow furrowed in confusion. "I made a complete fool of myself to make you happy- and you're just going to leave?" It was a half-stament, half-question. His tone implied statement.  
Kairai bit her lip. "No."  
Hiei frowned and let his hand drop. "Liar." His fangs protruded as he snarled the word maliciously. "I should have known better than to get mixed up with a woman..."  
She scowled. "Well, if you got 'mixed up with a woman'," she snarled, accenting quotations with her fingers, "it's YOUR fault! I didn't MAKE you do ANYTHING! I just didn't want..." she trailed off. She groaned, dropping her head in her hands, rubbing her temples with her fingers.  
He rolled his eyes. "Didn't want what?"  
She whimpered. "Kozue will kill you..."  
"She won't be able to. I have allies... Kurama, Yusuke and the oaf will be more than willing to help. You have nothing to worry about, Kairai."  
She looked up. "You're not mad at me?"  
He shrugged. "Guess not."  
"Yay! she squeaked, clapping her hands. "So... wait... erm, Koenma..." Her expression fell.  
"What about him?" queried the imiko, arching a single lovely raven eyebrow.  
"He, um... tried to kiss me."  
"Tried?"  
"Of course I didn't LET him!" she said, a bit annoyed, though she didn't really have a reason to be.  
Hiei gave a little grin. "Good. You're mine now, and anyone else who dares to touch you will be slaughtered mercilessly." His grin turned more than a little wicked and he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'll just contact the rest of the team with the Jagan and tell them to leave Koenma out of it."  
Kairai smiled at him. "Thanks."  
He kissed her forehead lightly then moved away, shoving his hands into his pockets. He gave an annoyed "hn" as the thorns on the rose Kurama had given him earlier pricked his fingers. He blinked, brow furrowing. He was supposed to give that to Kairai.  
He wrapped his be-poked fingers around the rose stem and began to pull it out, his brain already forcing words onto his tongue.  
"Hey, guys!"  
Hiei blinked in confusion. That wasn't his voice... OR his chuckle! None of them were!  
He growled as three figures sauntered into his line of vision. Yusuke Urameshi,  
Kazuma Kuwabara,  
and Shuuichi Minamino/Kurama.  
What completely HORRIBLE timing!

End Chapter Twenty-Eight


	20. Twenty: Unfinished Business

As soon as Kairai was properly introduced to "the oaf" and general hellos were exchanged, an immediate and awkward silence set in. After a long moment, Kairai sighed heavily and mumbled, "I suppose there's no reason to keep us from fighting Kozue now..."  
Hiei frowned. "Us? Who said you were going?"  
Kurama nodded. "Hiei's right. You should stay somewhere safe."  
Her mouth fell open. "No way. She's MY sister. Besides, I..." She trailed off, brow furrowing, mouth twisted.  
Yusuke glanced at her. "Unfinished business with your sister?"  
She nodded, pointedly looking at the ground.  
"Is it important?" Kurama asked gently.  
Kairai looked him in the eye. "You have no idea. I HAVE to come."  
Everyone looked at Hiei, who mumbled something inaudible and shrugged.  
Kairai's thoughts trailed to that child she bore for Damian... Sosaku. The baby didn't have a name of much character. It simply meant "creation." Why in the world had she picked such a stupid name?  
When Kairai came back to the present, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were discussing "the plan" while Hiei sat there looking pissed off. 

End Chapter Thirty Nine

Kairai ran alongside Kurama as they headed for the place Kozue was hiding. She bit her lip and looked over at the fox, contemplating what she was about to do. She figured someone had to know, anyway, since she wasn't going to tell Hiei unless she absolutely had to. She extended a small part of her consciousness into Kurama's. :I have to tell you something:  
He glanced at her, not stopping. :What is it:  
:You must swear to never tell another person about this, okay:  
He seemed to consider it for a moment. :Alright.:  
:Kozue has... she... I had Damian's child and Kozue kidnapped her.:  
:Oh:  
:Yeah. I'm going to try to rescue her and get her out before someone else does. But if I am somehow unable to do that, I want to be able to trust you to do so.:  
He was quiet for a minute, then replied. :I understand. But you will tell Hiei, won't you:  
:Not yet... Maybe when things calm down a little.:  
:I hope you do.:  
Kairai felt Kurama gently push her consciousness back. She didn't know if he was giving her a silent signal of irritation or not, but she really hoped it was the latter. She wanted her daughter back...

End Chapter Forty


	21. Twenty One: Vered and Kozue

Kozue held a small hand mirror, gazing at the glass. Instead of her reflection, it showed her an image of her half-sister and her new friends dashing through the forest in Makai towards her little hiding place. She gave a sad smile and turned around in her chair so that she was straddling it backwards. She folded her arms across the back of it, holding the mirror loosely in her left hand. She leaned her head on her arms and smiled to the man behind her. "Vered, you must do something for me."  
He blinked his unnatural red eyes and nodded, causing his shoulder-length red-gold hair to flop cutely. He gave her a little smile. "Of course."  
Kozue tilted her head to one side. "Do you promise?"  
"Anything within my power, megami."  
She laughed. "Thank you." She held out her right hand and a dagger slipped down her sleeve into her outstretched palm. She caught it and gestured for Vered to take it.  
Vered gave her a confused look and accepted the dagger. "What is this for?"  
Tears slid down Kozue's smiling face. "I need you to do this... for me." 

End Chapter Forty One

Kairai knew something was wrong the moment she stepped into the clearing. Nevertheless, she went with her friends to the other side and approached the large stone house. Kuwabara and Yusuke kicked the door in, Kuwabara with his Spirit Sword at the ready, Yusuke with his Spirit Gun already charged up. Kairai stood behind the two boys with her hand on the hilt of her dagger, ignoring the fact that Damian's blood had stained it. Kurama and Hiei were right behind her, guarding the rear. Nothing happened, so they went on inside, searching for any signs of life. Whoever was here knew how to mask their energy.  
Suddenly part of the roof caved in. And since the roof was made of stone, that was a problem. The men easily dodged the debris, pressing themselves against the walls. Kairai reached for Hiei and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. She managed to get away with only a few scrapes. Everyone was silent, waiting for signs of another cave-in. After what felt like forever, Yusuke signaled to keep moving. So they all kept going through this bizarre, booby-trapped hell.  
Yusuke took the lead with Kuwabara slightly behind and beside him, both still holding their weapons ready. Kairai had decided to stick closer to Hiei. She looked around, trying to find any sign of her sister. There were paintings on the wall, most of them paintings of a small girl with jet black hair and blue eyes. Kairai immediately recognized her as her daughter, but didn't say anything. She guessed it was Kozue's way of taunting her.  
:Who is that in the picture:  
Kairai jumped and almost squealed when Hiei's voice intruded on her thoughts. :Huh:  
:The girl in the picture. Do you know her:  
She began thinking quickly, trying to think of a decent cover-up. : I-I think so, but I can't remember her name... She looks familiar...:  
:Hn.:  
Kairai exhaled. She had survived. She would have to fess up sooner or later, though... She could only hope the Imiko wouldn't hate her...

End Chapter Forty Two


	22. Twenty Two: Farewell and Acknowledge

The tanteis kept going on through the house until they came to a large, ornate wooden door. Yusuke kicked it and, amazingly, it didn't break in. He kicked it at the same time with Kuwabara, and soon Kurama was trying as well. Hiei rolled his eyes and went to help, then was very surprised when instead of getting the door open, the Imiko simply went through it, leaving the others behind. He found himself in a completely bare, white room with no windows or doors besides the one he came from. Kairai soon joined him. :What's going on: she asked him mentally.  
:I don't know, but I don't like it...: Hiei turned and pushed on the door, but found that they were trapped. How strange... He turned back around and Kairai was staring with wide eyes at a large platform across the room that wasn't there before. On the platform was a human-sized bird cage with a little girl in it. The little girl from the pictures. She looked much different in person, her black hair long and scraggly, her eyes wild and tear-filled. Beside her stood a man with crazed red eyes, holding a bloody dagger. He was also crying. At his feet lay a woman's body, stabbed through the heart.  
Kairai screamed and grabbed Hiei, clinging to him. He pushed her behind him.  
The man looked at them. "You... IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
Hiei held his katana up, ready for anything.  
"She made me promise! She wouldn't let you kill her!" the man continued. He held a hand up and Hiei was flung away from Kairai to smash into the wall and fall to the ground, leaving behind a mini-crater. The man flicked his wrist and the wall collapsed above Kairai's head. She screamed and dodged it, running towards Hiei. The man lowered his fingers slightly and the rocks from the ceiling chased her down, smashing her up against the wall as well. More and more rocks smashed into her until she was buried.  
A figure appeared in the doorway and Hiei opened his eyes groggily to see a silver blur standing there. He mumbled something, then passed out.  
Yoko stared at Vered coldly, but said nothing. He held the man in his gaze and took several steps forward, only to be assaulted by rocks, which he dodged fluidly, all the while advancing towards the platform. He quickly summoned his rose whip and slashed the bars of the cage open, extracting the girl and carrying her in one strong arm. He ran back to Hiei and grabbed him as well, dodging rocks all the way. He went to the door and gave it three swift kicks, then it fell over. "Run." the fox said simply to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They obeyed and got out of the house just as it collapsed. 

End Chapter Forty Three

Hiei groaned as he forced his eyes open. Where was he...? He sat up, finding that Yukina had healed him, though he still had a headache. He hated that. Having three eyes made it much worse... He looked around to find himself in a simple room, with one window and one door. He recognized the plain temple walls. Genkai's place... He took a few deep breaths. He liked it here. It was the only place that made him feel even a little bit at home.  
All of a sudden, the Imiko's eyes widened and he sprang off the bed, running down the hall at top speed. "KURAMA!" he yelled. "DAMMIT, FOX, WHERE ARE YOU!"  
An arm reached out from a room and yanked him in. Hiei snarled and wrestled away, then looked up at the person to find it was, in fact, Kurama. "Fox, where is everyone! Is everyone alright! I-I can't remember!"  
Kurama watched the Imiko. "Hiei... I-I... I couldn't find her..."  
Hiei's eyes went wide. "What?" he whispered.  
"I'm sorry..." the fox said quietly, turning away.  
"No... Kairai..." He looked at the ground, jaw dropped in disbelief. "No!"  
Kurama left the room, leaving Hiei to have any kind of tantrum he needed to.  
Hiei yelled in rage and smashed the wall. "KAIRAI!" After several minutes of smashing, breaking, and bashing all things within reach, the poor Imiko sank to the floor in despair.  
He covered his face with his hands and screamed all manner of curses. Then, suddenly, a small hand was laid on his shoulder. He hissed and slapped it away, backing up into a corner and curling up into a defensive ball.  
A little child walked over to him hesitantly and put her arms around him. "D-Daddy?"  
Hiei's eyes went wide. He invaded Kurama's mind and found what he was looking for in a half-second. Sosaku- daughter of Damian and Kairai- a result of true love. He slowly uncurled himself and looked at the little girl. She was very pretty, with Kairai's sapphire eyes.  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and took the girl's little hand in his own, pulling her into his paternal embrace.

End Chapter Forty Four

Tsuzuku

A/N: That's all, guys. Now in case you don't know, I am posting a sequel in honor of sadandlonely. You are a faithful reviewer, my friend. You're the most dedicated reviewer I have that I don't already know, so... my hat's off to ya. Enjoy the sequel.


	23. Bonus Chapter: A Rose and A Secret

Hiei sighed. This was one of his few moments alone... He missed getting time all to himself, but now he had to watch over a child. Or "babysit" as he referred to it. Luckily for him, though, Kurama liked to spend time with her. Perhaps the fox was trying to compensate for his being unable to save Kairai.  
The Imiko snarled and looked at the ground from his position lying stretched out on a tree branch. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back completely, closing his eyes for a rest. He intended to take a nap, but his mind was far too troubled. He missed Kairai, and he hated himself for it. Why- after all the creatures he'd murdered- why would one girl's death affect him so? He bit his lip, brow furrowing. He wanted her back so bad... It was driving him crazy. She had completely intoxicated him, and now she was simply gone? It didn't seem right. He relived every second he spent with her every day. He tried very hard not to let anyone see it.  
The Imiko reopened his eyes and reached up into a hollow in the tree, pulling out a dried up rose. It was the rose he had intended to give to Kairai... He smiled a little as he looked at it. He had never had the perfect moment to give it to her. He wished he could go back in time and just hand it to her... and kiss her... one more time... 

Twelve-year-old Sosaku giggled as she ran across the meadow. She looked around for a moment, then ran to a large tree. She scrambled up to the top, peeking out between leaves as she breathed heavily.  
"Found you." a sweet, masculine voice whispered in her ear.  
She squeaked and turned around. "Kurama!" she cried, a peal of laughter breaking from her. She reached out to the fox, but, to her dismay, began to fall. She was quickly falling to the ground, her arms stretched up, towards the sky. All of a sudden, tree branches thick with foliage caught her. She closed her eyes, tears spilling from them. "Kuramaaaaa..." she wailed quietly, reaching up.  
Kurama leaped down to a branch beside the girl and picked her up. "You okay?" he asked concernedly.  
She sniffled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I..." she gasped. She couldn't catch her breath. The fall had knocked it out of her.  
He smiled. "You'll be fine in a little while. Do you want to go home?"  
Sosaku nodded mutely, her face turning a light pink. Despite the five year age difference, she had deep-set feelings for the fox. She knew she loved him, and she knew she always would. He was her only link to her past, her origins. She would never be apart from him. He was her destiny, and she knew there would never be another man in her life.  
Kurama carried her down to the ground, then carefully set her down. "You can walk, I know." he teased.  
She gulped in oxygen as her lungs opened. "Y-Yes..." she gasped out.  
He smiled down at her. "Good. Let's find Hiei, then we'll take you home."  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
He took her hand and began to lead her off, but she didn't move. He looked back at her with a confused expression.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but only a soft rasp came out. She blushed, then said, "Um, Kurama-san... I... I have a secret..."  
He laughed cutely. "What's your secret?"  
She looked at the ground, her face red. "I can't tell you yet..."  
"When will you tell me?" he asked gently.  
She looked back up at him. "I'll tell you my deepest, darkest secret when I grow up. I promise I will, Kurama-san! Don't forget!" she said earnestly.  
The fox chuckled and picked her up, setting her up on his broad shoulders. "I'll never forget." he said, smiling up at her.  
She blushed and kissed his cheek, knowing he would only think of it as a friendly gesture, but meaning it as much more.  
"Time to go home!" Kurama said, laughing.

End Secret

A/N: Hey, guys. I did this as a birthday present to myself. My birthday is (or was, depending on when I post this) on August 16. Now all I ask of you blessed reviewers is to read my sequel to Dark Side Notebook. It's called Create. That would be the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. I have posted five chapters and have only around seven reviews. If some of my reviewers from this story would review the sequel, I would be immensely happy. And it's one of my first Kurama/OC fics as well, so I need feedback. Kurama is so beautiful, neh? Hiei's just downright sexy. I might do another Hiei/OC fic... Should I? Once again, feedback is the best medicine. Sorry for the excessively long author's note... Love to all!


End file.
